


Before the Dawn

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: Monsieur and the Chevalier's relationship before the events of the show, each chapter is a different moment in their relationship starting from when they met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very late to the party but here is fic for my newest son Philippe, rating for sexy times in future chapters!

It was a fine late summer’s day at the Palais Royale. The sun shone brightly through the gaps in the clouds and there was a cool and calming breeze in the air. 

But although the weather was fair Monsieur, Philippe d’Orleans face was anything but as he rushed down the palace hall away from his mother’s chambers. His countenance was stormy, his light blue eyes seeming to turn gray with frustration. 

Yet again his mother turned a deaf ear to his demands, this time about starting renovations to Saint-Cloud his newly purchased Chateau. The moment he had visited the place he had felt a certain peace there. He wanted to build something of his own there, something for himself that the could truly call his own. 

And yet the Queen Mother’s response had been as it always was, to berate him for his ungratefulness and to tell him to that is it was money he wished must ask the king. 

You must ask the King, You must beg of the King, The King shall give you….

The words seemed to repeat like an endless litanty, echoing throughout his life. 

And where was the King, his brother?, he asked himself as he headed towards the gardens for a breath of fresh air. Probably off flirting with Henriette; he had seemingly done little else since the English Princess arrived. His brother might rule France but he was ruled by his cock. 

He walked out into the gardens, taking a deep breath filled with the scent of the myriad flowers in the grounds and calmed him for a moment. 

Until he walked yet further, winding his way between the bushes and had his suspicions confirmed by seeing his brother and Henriette sitting close together on a bench in a secluded corner of the garden. Louis had his hand on her shoulder and was leaning in, no doubt whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

On any other day he might have strolled over and interrupted their little tete a tete to tease them, but today he wanted nothing more than to not see his brother at all. 

His only escape was the entrance to a small hedge maze, he walked towards it quietly, praying not to be noticed. He slipped behind the bushes and was just breathing a sigh of relief when eh walked into someone

He didn’t know how he had missed him, his fair hair shown golden in the sun. Philippe’s heart skipped a beat: he was handsome, his jaw strong like it was carved from marble yet his lips so full and sensuous. Those lips curved in a smile as the man bowed low in front of him. It was only then that Philippe shock himself. He was a Fils de France not some simpering milkmaid. 

“I beg your pardon your Royal Highness, I did not hear you approach.”

“It is quite alright,” Philippe answered, “I was--” he gestured in the direction where he had just left his brother and the princess, not knowing what reason to give for his somewhat hasty retreat. 

“I’m sure you, like myself, your Highness, were looking for a less,” the man’s eyes darted back in the direction of Louis and Henriette, “fraught, area of the garden. One cannot take a walk alone these days, the plants are full to bursting with people one does not wish to see doing things one does not wish to know about.”

The man had hit the nail so squarely on the head and with a look of such sly understanding on his face that Philippe could not stifle a broad smile. 

“Indeed, I believe you are right…. I know you. I recognize your face yet I do not know your name.”

“Chevalier de Lorraine, at your service your Highness. Perhaps, we should make our way through the maze, I feel a summer shower coming on.”

Indeed as Philippe looked up, the scattered clouds had begun to amass and taken on a darker hue. He walked with the Chevalier through the mass of hedges, the blonde man seeming to know his way despite the many twists and turns. 

“His Majesty seems...merry” The Chevalier commented, gazing back towards the direction they had come.

“My brother is always merry, in the company of beautiful women.”

“Not so with your Highness?” The Chevalier asked, giving Philippe a piercing sideways glance. Philippe flushed slightly. His dalliance with Cardinal Mazarin’s nephew had always been a badly kept secret, and he had taken others to his bed since then. He flattered himself that he was more discreet that his brother, but surely that was saying little.

“No, not with me.” he answered, “I am not so distracted by a pretty face.”

“What? You would crush all my hopes, you Highness?” The Chevalier pouted, gesturing to his own face. Philippe could not hold in a giggle as they finally exited the maze on the other side of the garden.

“You would waste your looks to distract the mere brother of a king?” Philippe asked in a moment of pique, remembering his earlier conversation with his mother. “The moon, far outshone by the sun?”

“Ah I fear I must disagree with your Highness. The sun gives light yes but it is too--brash, too bright and it burns, I cannot tell you how horribly I freckle.” They had reached the steps into the palace as the Chevalier stopped on the step above him, leaning down till they were very close, the other man practically whispering the words to him. “But the moon, ah, the moon shines so softly and gently, somehow otherworldly yet it has a pull not even the sea can deny.”

Philippe held his breath for a moment his eyes connecting with the Chevalier’s own--

\--until he felt a drop of rain land square on head.

The Chevalier looked up, laughing.

“I told you so.” he said, leading the way inside and out of the rapidly increasing downpour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippe and the Chevalier's first night together

About a month later Philippe went to the opera, his entourage in tow, including the Chevalier de Lorraine newly installed in his household and by Philippe’s side during the performance. 

They had grown closer of late, the Chevalier spending time with him, flirting, always trying to win a smile from Philippe. They had kissed, many times it seemed, slowly, breathlessly, yet he had not taken the Chevalier to bed yet. Something made him want to wait, to prolong this period of hesitant touches, of never quite enough. Yet at the same time he wanted the Chevalier desperately, craved every moment they were close when he could admire his lips, his hands, could feel the warmth of him next to him. He had touched himself imagining the Chevalier’s hands on him, his mouth taking him apart. 

The performance was wonderful. Philippe had always loved music and the divine sounds of the orchestra and singers reverberated through him as he listened with rapt attention. Well, except when the Chevalier chose to lean close and whisper bon mots in his ear, then his attention wandered elsewhere. The Chevalier’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders while he commented about the performance, whispering into Philippe’s ear. Suddenly he felt the blond’s hand on his thigh, caressing with a warmth that jolted him. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation.

“Are you well your Highness?”The Chevalier asked, his voice low and rumbling, “You seem...distracted.”

“Yes,” Philippe murmured, “There is one very large distraction sitting right next to me.”

The Chevlier’s hand moved further up to tease the bulge already forming in Philippe’s trousers.

“Then perhaps we should retire…?”

“No.” Philippe surprised himself by saying it, “It’s almost over. We must wait.” he turned to look the Chevalier in the eye.

“You tease me horribly, mignonette.” The Chevalier responded, moving to take his hand away and begin watching the performance again, but Philippe stilled his hand on his thigh. The Chevalier smiled at the invitation,

“I guess I’m not the only one you like to tease.”

They sat through the rest of the performance, the music humming through Philippe’s veins alongside newly awakened desire. The Chevalier let his fingers wander over Philippe’s thighs his hip, even up his chest and along his neck, while pressing the most teasing of kissses behind his ear. The dual sensations created a kind of rapture in Philippe, a heightened state of bliss.

Once the opera was finally over and they were back at the Palace, Philippe shooed everyone away and took the Chevalier to his chambers. He kissed him, slowly pushing back the coat he was wearing. The other man’s breath was warm against his mouth, coming in pants: he was not the only one whose pulse was racing. 

He stripped the Chevalier till he was bare chested left in only his trousers and stockings then began to do the same for himself. The Chevalier reached out to help him, guiding him back till he rested against the bed, pullling off his shirt, then slinking downward and divesting him of the rest of his clothes. Philippe stood in front of him, his hard flushed cock bare for the Chevalier to see,his skin tingling wanting to much to be touched. The Chevalier rose up again,

“God, how long I have wanted to see you like this, mignonette, bared for me your skin fair and soft, your body waiting for me. All the teasing has you so close.” 

“Please..” Philippe breathe, sitting at the edge of the bed and spreading his legs. He reached down to touch himself, unable to resist but the Chevalier swatted his hand away and knelt in front of him, and looking up with the most sinful smile on his face as he took his cock into his mouth. 

It was warm and wet and the Chevalier slid slowly till he had swallowed him down. As he licked up and down Philippe clutched at his shoulders,digging his fingernails in, his hips squirming and twisting in delight. He whined when the other man pulled away only to look down and see that he had pulled out a bottle of oil and was coating his fingers. Whimpering, Philippe, lay back exposing himself, grazing a hand over his own nipples.

The Chevalier pressed kisses into his thighs, massaging one with his free hand as the slick one came between his legs to stroke at his hole. As the Chevalier pushed one finger in he renewed his attentions to Philippe’s cock, kissing and licking the head while he moved his finger in and out sinuously. Philippe couldn’t keep little cries of pleasure from escaping as he felt the Chevalier inside him and around him, ever inch of him alight with the feeling of the other man. 

Philippe reached out, grabbing the Chevalier’s other hand as he curled in on himself with sensation and came into his lovers waiting mouth.

Philippe panted, moving further up the bed in a haze as the Chevalier followed him placing kissed on his shaking thighs. 

“G-god..you’re good at that,” was all Philippe could think to say when they were once again face to face.

“I’ll teach you all my tricks, so you can return the favor.”

The Chevalier grabbed Philippe, flipping them over so Philippe stradled him. The position forced Philippe’s legs apart and he felt himself shiver. He wiggled backward and felt the Cheavlier’s hard cock brush against his ass.

“Will you ride me, mignonette?” the Chevalier breathed against his mouth, “I want to see you like this when i come inside you, above me, those eyes looking down on me like the moon.”

With Philippe’s enthusiastic consent they found the oil again and the Chevalier began opening his up. Philippe was flushed and overstimulated but in a way that kept him just on the edge of pleasure turning into pain. He bucked when the Chevalier inserted and second finger and the blond man leaned up and sucked his nipples. 

Soon two fingers became three and Philippe was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his heart beating erratically, reminding him how very very alive he felt in this moment. The Chevalier took out his fingers and grabbed his cock and Philippe felt it brush against his hole. He whimpered and had to bury his face in the other man’s neck. The Chevalier slowly slid into him. When he was deep inside he pushed Philippe so he was sitting up on him and caressed his face.

“Ah--ah god, you feel amazing--ride me,mon ange, fuck yourself---”

Philippe began to move and he felt the Chevalier thrust up into him. He planted his hands on the other man’s chest and met him stroke for stroke. The room echoed with the slap of flesh on flesh and their heaving breathing, the Chevalier murmuring filthy praise to Philippe until he groaned and at last came.

Philippe was exhausted, wonderfully so, his whole body seeming to float and. He was vaguely conscious of the Chevalier getting up and bring back a damp cloth to clean him up. The the other man’s warmth was beside him once again and he could remember nothing else before he slipped into sleep except for the sensation of the Chevalier whispering something next to him. Something lovely...


End file.
